1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a can end that may be used for packaging various types of materials. More specifically, this invention relates to a can end that is configured to provide spoon leveling capability to a consumer as well as providing cut protection.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Easy open cans are in wide use throughout the world. Typically, an easy open can includes an end panel that has a score defining a removable portion and a nonremovable portion. A tab member that is attached to the end panel is typically provided to initiate separation between the removable and nonremovable portions. One type of easy open end that is typically used for packaging beverages has a relatively small removable portion that defines a pouring spout when removed. Another type of easy open end that is used for packaging materials such as canned fish and potato chips is designed so that nearly the entire end panel is removable. A third type of easy open end that is used in the packaging of certain types of nonliquid materials is designed so that nearly the entire end panel is removable, but that a limited amount of the end panel is retained as a ledge against which a spoon may be scraped in order to level the spoon when using the spoon to withdraw the nonliquid material from the container.
Unfortunately, in the latter type of easy open end a long edge is also exposed to the consumer, possibly posing a danger of cuts and abrasions to the consumer's fingers. Moreover, when using the end panel to level a spoon a consumer would often need to angle the spoon in order to make the most effective use of the edge of the ledge, which could cause part or all of the contents of the spoon to fall back into the container.
A need exists for an improved easy open can end of the spoon leveling type that reduces the potential for injury to the consumer and that provides a more effective spoon leveling structure.